piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Charles Warmonk/Golden Generation
Title made by: JustThatKat Charles Warmonk here, doing my first guild review! I am representing the newly founded guild Golden Generation as it's Co-Gm, The guild's GM is Basil Brawlmonk ( former Gm of S.P.A.R.T.A.N.S ) The guild S.P.A.R.T.A.N.S was destoyed due to a hacker and coding. Its members where lost and the GM ( Basil ) was not seen or descovered back in POTCO till month after it's distruction. I was Co-Gm / Co-Founder of the guild S.P.A.R.T.A.N.S was in this great guild for almost 2 years founded in 2010. Now the GM ( Basil Brawlmonk ) has returned and created a new guild to bring the new generation as well as the new generation of POTCO players from S.P.A.R.T.A.N.S back together as one. Therefore creating the Golden Generation of fun active player of POTCO! The guild's main goal is to take expirinced leveling, sailing, looting, plundering and all around old pirates and to take the new generation and have them learn from us creating a GOLDEN generation of well mannered strong and all around notorious pirates! Please leave a comment if you would like to join or have questions or wanted to learn more about the guild. Remember, "YOU are the Golden Generation!" The Guild's rules are as followed. 'Guild Rules FOR ALL' #Be respectful to guild members, officers and of course GM #No Spam in guild chat #Ask before teleporting #No CAPS in guild chat #No swearing on guild wiki chat #No guild wars #Only officers can call all tp #Ask before taking helm of ship #Help fellow guild mates (recommended) #Guild meetings are (recommended) 'Looting Policy' 1. Ask before joining a pirate looting or pulling out any weapons. ( besides doll for healing ONLY ) 2. Once your first to a spot, its yours… And if your not the first to someone looting spot and they say no, please respect the choice to loot alone. 3. If you go AFK or lose connectivity the spot is open for the takeing. 4. When looting suprises strike such as bright famed and legendary, is the only time you are authorized to use caps for limited time. 5. Doll healing and support is not required to ask, however if the person says they don’t want to be healed 6. No hacking, glitches or cheats of any kind are allowed. 7. No loot stealing 'Officer Policy' 1. Guild meetings required 2. Officer rank must be earned over time 3. Officers are required to support a pirate with questions and answers if needed 4. Officers are required to be the role models the guild mates can look up too 5. Officers may NOT brag about inventory/skills 6. If you have an idea, present it to the council during the meetings 'Wikia Policy for officer posting here.' 1. The Officers of the Guild are the only ones that can type official documents, but if they are major, they must ask the GM or co GM first. 2. No swearing. 3. Act appropriate and keep the guild name repectful. Category:Blog posts